bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Takanuva
Takua był Av-Matoraninem, który został zabrany ze swojego domu podczas Poślizgu Czasu i umieszczony w Ta-Metru. Później żył w Ta-Koro po Wielkim Kataklizmie, prowadząc życie wędrowca i podróżnika. Odkrycie Kanohi Avohkii, Maski Światła, ujawniło go jako Herolda, którego celem było odnaleźć Toa Światła. Działania Makuty Teridaxa doprowadziły do śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jallera, przez co Takua uświadomił sobie, że jego przeznaczeniem było stać się siódmym Toa. Przywdział Avohkii i przemienił się w Toa, nadając sobie nowe imię - Takanuva. Biografia Matoranin Wczesne życie Takua był pierwszym Matoraninem stworzonym przez Wielkie Istoty, i pracował nad konstrukcją Wszechświata Matoran z innymi Av-Matoranami. Był najlepszym przyjacielem Soleka, innego Av-Matoranina. Takua był wśród Av-Matoran, którzy skolonizowali Karda Nui, i pracował tam podczas ataków Avohkah. Kiedy Toa Mata pokonali żywe pioruny, Takua podszedł do Toa Gali, ukazując swoje zdumienie jej umiejętnościami. Av-Matoranie wkrótce wrócili do swojego domu, gdy Burze Energii zaczęły pustoszyć Karda Nui. Został przeniesiony do Metru Nui przez Zakon Mata Nui podczas Poślizgu Czasu, zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoranin, jednak przez swoje słabe ilości kontroli, jego przykrywka była kiepska. Metru Nui Jako prosty twórca narzędzi w Ta-Metru, Takua prowadził niewielki biznes w swoim domu, nazwany Wymiana Dóbr u Takuy, oferując pamiątki z innych Metru, które zebrał podczas swych podróż, które często odbywał, gdy wykonywał jakąś robotę. Ten nawyk często przyciągał uwagę oddziałów Vahki. Na Metru Nui swego czasu popularny był żart, że potrzeba całego oddziału Vahki, aby obserwować jednego Takuę. Pewnego razu podczas jego pobytu na Metru Nui jego oryginalna maska została uszkodzona i zastąpiona Pakari. Nigdy nie dopasowała się idealnie i zmieniła kolor na niebieski, gdyż nie mogła ustać w jednym kolorze jak jego poprzednia maska. Razem z innymi Matoranami w Metru Nui, Takua został uśpiony przez Teridaxa, a później uratowany i zaprowadzony na Mata Nui przez Toa Metru. Krótko po przebudzeniu w Zatoce Naho, Takua dostrzegł Ta-Matoranina imieniem Jaller, którego siła powoli zanikała, ponieważ jego maska została uszkodzona w kapsule. Turaga Vakama dał Jallerowi Hau Lhikana, którą ocalił po śmierci jej poprzedniego właściciela. Mata Nui Takua żył w Ta-Koro wraz z resztą Ta-Matoran. Zawsze był żądny przygód i niezbyt często podobała mu się wizja pozostania w wiosce i pracy. Takua kiedyś włóczył się po odcinku dżungli i spotkał Nui-Jagę. Udało mu się uciec, zaprowadzając ją do jaskini Muaki. 'Podróż po Kamienie Toa' Z powodu braku etyki pracy, Takua został wygnany ze swojego domu Ta-Koro. Budząc się na plaży, dowiedział się od Jallera, że Turaga Whenua ma dla niego ważną misję. Po wejściu do Onu-Koro, dowiedział się, że Turaga Whenua został porwany przez Rahi, a jego berło skradzione. Takua odważnie uratował Turagę z rąk Vatuki i odzyskał Ogniste Berło, zagubiony Kamień Toa Ziemi, i dwa Kryształy Vuata Maca. Whenua poinformował go, że Rahi wzmocniły swoje ataki, i że musi pomóc innymi wioskom. Takua wziął ze sobą Miotacz Volo Lutu i owoc Madu. Po wzięciu udziału w Wielkim Wyścigu Ussali, Takua opuścił Onu-Koro. Po Wyścigu Łodzi Ngalawa, Takua odkrył ten sam problem w Ga-Koro, który napotkał w Onu-Koro. Takua przeprawił się przez Ga-Wahi i znalazł owoc Madu Cabolo. Przechytrzając żabę Makika strzegącą Nokamę, uleczył drzewo Vuata Maca i znalazł Kamień Toa Wody. W Po-Wahi, Takua znalazł Świder Onuy i Kamienny Młot. Po uratowaniu Podu, Takua uleczył Vuata Maca, uratował Onewę z rąk Kofo-Jagi, znalazł Kamień Toa i zagrał w Kolhii. Zaczął rónież używać Bambusowych Dysków. Po wzięciu udziału w Ujeżdżaniu Ptaków Kewa aby wejść do Le-Koro, Takua odkrył ponownie problem, z którym mierzyły się wszystkie wioski Koro. Takua odzyskał Lodowy Kilof, Kryształy Drzewa, uratował Matau z gniazda Kewa, i znalazł Kamień Toa. Przed odejściem Takua uzyskał od Matau Włócznię Kau Kau do użytku. Większość wiosek podarowała Takule Sfery Amana Volo. W Ko-Wahi, Takua zagrał w Śnieżki Huai, po czym wyruszył kontynuować zadanie. Spotykając kilka Rahi, Takua znalazł Element Topnienia, Kryształy Drzewa, Kamień Toa, Trójząb i Nuju. Wracając do Ta-Koro, Takua wziął udział w Zawodach Surfingowych Ignalu, i odkrył, że Vakama zniknął, a źródło wody Ta-Koro zostało zatrute. Ratując Vakamę od Mahi, znajdując antidotum i Kryształy Drzewa, Takua wrócił do Ta-Koro. Po odkryciu lokalizacji Kamienia Toa wewnątrz Wulkanu Mangai, Takua uratował go i został wystrzelony na zewnątrz na swojej Desce Lawowej. Takua dał ją Ta-Matoranom i wyruszył do Kini-Nui, gdzie wezwali go Turaga. Zwrócił im ich Odznaki Urzędu i aktywował Kamienie Toa. Kamienie Toa stworzyły podmuch energii, który wyrzucił Takuę na plażę Ta-Wahi. 'Podróż Kronikarza' Odrzut spowodował u Takuy amnezję, gdy obudził się na plaży zdezorientowany. Podążał za Tahu przez Spalony Las i odkrył na nowo wioskę Ta-Koro. Tam dowiedział się od Vakamy o legendzie Toa, i usłyszał o tym, jak Ta-Matoranie pomylili go z Rahi i próbowali zaatakować. Vakama ostrzegł Takuę, że nie jest jeszcze mile widziany w Ta-Koro, gdyż Matoranie nie ufają podróżnikom. Kiedy był w Ta-Koro, Takua poznał Jallera, prawą rękę Vakamy. Takua wrócił na plażę, gdzie zastał zmartwioną Ga-Matorankę imieniem Macku. Macku powiedziała mu, że Ga-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez Rahi, i że tylko jej udało się uciec. Pożyczając łódź Macku, Takua wyruszył do wioski wody. Odkrywając, że jedna z chat utonęła, Takua dowiedział się, że Turaga Nokama i mieszkanki Ga-Koro są uwięzione w środku. Takua zanurkował w wodzie i odzyskał brakujący mechanizm z pompy miasta, po czym zamontował go, przywracając chatkę z powrotem na powierzchnię. Gdy Matoranki wydostały się, zaatakowała je Tarakava, ale Toa Gali pojawiła się w idealnym momencie, aby je ochronić, pokonując Tarakavę i zdejmując jej Zakażoną Kanohi. Macku powiedziała Takule o Po-Koro, i o czempionie Kolhii Hewkiim, który tam żył. Po wejściu do Po-Koro, Takua dowiedział się, że Hewkii i wiele innych Matoran zachorowali z powodu epidemii. Badając Komety, które zostały sprzedane na targu, Takua znalazł mały kamienny klucz z symbolem żywiołu. Takua wyruszył do Kamieniołomu Po-Wahi, i znalazł tam drzwi, które owy klucz otwierał. Wewnątrz, znalazł źródło Komet i odkrył, że były przechowywane z zainfekowanymi maskami i strzeżone przez Nui-Jagę. Takua zaprowadził Toa Pohatu, który był chwilowo oślepiony przez Nui-Jagę, aby zniszczyć filary, który utrzymywały sklepienie jaskini. Po wyjściu z groty, Takua wrócił do Po-Koro, gdzie wdzięczny Turaga Onewa dał mu mały kamienny przecinak, którego miał pokazać Turadze Nokamie. Widząc przecinak, Nokama mianowała go Kronikarzem i dała mu urządzenie znane jako Księga Kronik, gdzie mógł opisywać wydarzenia, których był świadkiem. Takua kontynuował swoje podróże, za kolejny cel obierając Onu-Koro. Tam strumień lawy odciął dostęp do kopalni Kamieni Świetlnych, zatrzymując robotników od możliwości dokończenia tunelu do Le-Wahi. Po odzyskaniu swojej starej Deski Lawowej z Ta-Koro, Takua przekroczył strumień i naprawił pompę lawy, pozwalając Matoranom na wykopanie większej ilości Kamieni Świetlnych. Również będąc w Onu-Koro, Takua dowiedział się o tajemniczym złożu, które pozostało nieodkryte, głęboko w Wielkiej Kopalni. Schodząc tam na dół, odkrył masywny zegar słoneczny. Gdy tunel do Le-Koro został skończony, Takua zdecydował się towarzyszyć Taipu w odwiedzinach Le-Koro. Gdy przechodzili przez dżunglę, Taipu został porwany przez dziką Nui-Ramę. Po dotarciu do Le-Koro, Takua dowiedział się od Kongu, że Matau i wielu Le-Matoran także zostali porwani przez Nui-Ramę, a Toa Lewa zniknął. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez rój Nui-Ram, a Takua zgodził się wspierać Kongu ujeżdżającego Kahu. Po kilku ciężkich startach, Takua był w stanie opanować rzucanie Dyskiem wystarczająco dobrze, aby obronić Kahu przed atakującym rojem, ale zanim dotarli do gniazda Nui-Ram, zostali strąceni z powietrza. Wewnątrz roju, Taku odkrył, że Toa Lewa został opętany przez Teridaxa, i nosi zainfekowaną maskę. Onua wkrótce się pojawił i zaczął z nim walczyć, ostatecznie wygrywając i ściągając jego zatrutą maskę. Gdy wrócili do Le-Koro, Takua dołączył do świętowania zwycięstwa Le-Matoran, zanim nie wyruszył dalej. Ostatnią wioską, którą Takua odwiedził była Ko-Koro. Tam, po uratowaniu prawie zamrożonego Kopeke przy użyciu Kamienia Cieplnego, odkrył, że Matoro zniknął w zaspach zamieci. Śledząc Matoro, Takua uległ zimnu i miał wizję o Bohrokach, aby później zostać znalezionym przez Matoro. Gdy Takua odzyskał siły, dwójka Matoran została zaatakowana przez Muakę, i byli świadkami tego jak Kopaka pokonuje bestię. Matoranie wrócili do wioski, gdzie Matoro tłumaczył dla Nuju, który dał Takule misję wzięcia jednego Matoranina z każdej wioski, aby bronili Kini-Nui, gdy Toa walczą z Teridaxem. Takua zebrał Kapurę, Macku, Hafu, Taipu, Tamaru i Kopekę, wszystkich Matoran, których poznał podczas swojej podróży. thumb|150px|Takua schodzący do [[Mangaia|Mangaii]] Pojawiając się w Kini-Nui, Takua był świadkiem tego, jak Toa łączą Kamień Makoki i szykują się do zejścia pod ziemię. Gali rozmawiała z Takua krótko przed wejściem do Mangaia, tworząc mentalne połączenie z nim, które pozwoli mu widzieć rzeczy, które ona doświadczy. Siedmiu Matoran odpychało ataki Rahi, gdy Takua otrzymał wizję o Toa Kaita od Gali. Kiedy Rahi miały już ich pokonać, przybyły posiłki z wszystkich sześciu wiosek, odpędzając Rahi. Ostatnia wizja Takuy od Gali to ta, gdy byli już przed wejściem do jaskini Teridaxa. W Kini-Nui, Onepu, który przewodził Ussalerii z Onu-Koro, powiedział, że coś dziwnego stało się w podziemnej wiosce. Takua szybko wrócił do Onu-Koro, gdzie odkrył, iż dziwny zegar słoneczny stał się windą. Schodząc do podziemi, znalazł Toa i obserwował jak pokonują Teridaxa. Nieumyślnie zostawiony w tyle, widział również przybycie Bohroków. Takua odkrył, że przecinak, który dał mu Turaga Onewa, wygenerował bańkę energii, która sprowadziła go z powrotem na plażę Ta-Wahi. Vakama czekał tam na niego i powiedział mu, że z powodu jego odwagi i altruizmu, jest teraz mile widziany w Ta-Koro. 'Inwazja Bohroków' Takua kontynuował swoją pracę jako Kronikacz podczas wielu przygód, które przeżył jako Matoranin, a w szczególności walki przeciwko Bohrokom. Pomógł wyzwolić Le-Koro, którego cała populacja została ujarzmiona pod kontrolą Krana. Po tym, udał się do Ga-Koro z Jallerem, które wkrótce zostało zaatakowane przez Pahraki. Przyprowadzili Nuparu i kilka jego Boxorów ze sobą aby obronić wioskę, mimo, że machiny nie były bardzo pomyślne. Później, gdy Pahraki zostały odpędzone, uderzyły w niespodziewanym momencie. Takua i Jaller zostali odcięci od reszty Matoran, gdy Pahraki niszczyły wiele ścieżek pomiędzy poduszkami lilii. Jednakże, Takua przybył wraz z prowizoryczną katapultą, której użył, by wyrzucić siebie mięzy Bohrokami, a Matoranami. Wydarzyło się to w tym samym momecnie, gdy Toa Nuva uwięzili Bahragi w Protodermis, powstrzymując Pahraki, jak również wszystkie Bohroki na wyspie. Po pokonaniu roju, Jaller i Takua pomogli w uzbieraniu Krana w dołach Ga-Wahi. Później wrócili do Ta-Koro i byli światkami kradzieży Symbolu Nuva Tahu. Podczas potyczek z Bohrok-Kal, Takua i Jaller krótko podróżowali z Toa Nuva, gdy poszli pokonać Bohrok-Kal. Po pokonaniu Kal, odbył się Dzień Imion z inicjatywy Turaga, dla Matoran, którzy pomagali pokonać Bohroki. Gdy imiona Macku, Jallera i Hewkiiego uległy zmianie, imię Takuy pozostało to same. Turaga ogłosili Ścianę Historii, a "zaszczytem" Takuy stało się zapisywanie na ścianie. Zasmucony, że wszystko co otrzymał to robota pisemna, odbył swoją własna Ceremonię Dnia Imion, gdzie przemianował swojego zwierzaka, Ussala Puku, na Pewku. Turaga ogłosili też wielki Turniej Kolhii, aby świętować nowy pokój, a Turaga Vakama wybrał Takuę na reprezentanta drużyny Ta-Koro. 'Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa' ]] Takua, krótko przez Turniejem Kolhii, wybrał się na wędrówkę dookoła Ta-Koro. Podczas eksploracji podziemnej jaskini, odkrył Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Został prawie zabity przez falę lawy, ale uratował go Tahu w ostatniej chwili. Podczas Turnieju Kolhii, na który, z powodu podróżowania Takuy, spóźnił się on i Jaller, wygrały Ga-Matoranki, ku niezadowoleniu Ta-Matoran. Gdy turniej zakończył się, Avohkii wypadła z plecaka Jallera, gdzie została uprzednio skryta. Avohkii zabłysnęła na Takuę, wskazując iż to jemu przeznaczone jest odnalezienie siódmego Toa, jednakże Takua przechylił ją tak, aby poświeciła na jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jallera, zamiast na niego. Turaga Vakama wysłał Jallera w podróż, jednak Jaller przekonał Takuę, aby ten wyruszył z nim. ]] Oboje wkrótce wyruszyli wraz z Pewku w ich podróż, aby znaleźć siódmego Toa. Prawie natychmiast, trzech Rahkshi Teridaxa zaczęło ich gonić, gdy ci podróżowali przez Mata Nui. Te Rahkshi zostały chwilowo pokonane przez Kopakę. Później, Jaller i Takua zostali rozdzieleni w tunelu Onu-Koro, kiedy Takua wygłupiał się z jakimiś świecącymi roślinami. Gdy próbował odnaleźć Jallera, Takua spotkał się z Teridaxem, który przemawiał przez cienie. Teridax próbował przestraszyć Takuę, aby ten oddał mu maskę, mówiąc, że Takua nigdy nie znajdzie siódmego Toa, a Jaller zginie. Takua odrzucił słowa Makuty i uciekł, wpadając na Jallera. Wstrząśnięty swym spotkaniem z Teridaxem, Takua odpuścił poszukiwania i wziął ze sobą Pewku, pozostawiając Jallera samego. Po konflikcie pomiędzy trzema nowymi Rahkshi, a Toa Nuva w Onu-Koro, podczas którego wioska została zniszczona, Takua i Pewku ponownie dołączyli do Jallera. Kontynuując podróż, trójka dotarła do Kini-Nui. Jednakże sześć Rahkshi również się pojawiło. W ostatnim starciu, gdzie kilku Rahkshi zostało pokonanych przez Toa Nuva, Turahk odebrał życie Jallera. W jego ostatnim tchu, Jaller oddał Takule Maskę Światła i powiedział mu prawdę o tym, co ujrzał w tożsamości Takuy. Takua umieścił maskę na swojej twarzy, i przemienił się w legendarnego Toa Światła; wraz z tym wydarzeniem zmienił imię na "Takanuva", jako hołd w kierunku Toa Nuva. Takanuva Krótko po transformacji, Takanuva pomógł pokonać pozostałych Rahkshi. Z pomocą Toa Nuva, zbudował pojazd nazwany Ussanui, używając projektów zawartych w jego głowie, z części Rahkshi, zasilany Kraata. Kraata wróciło do Teridaxa, zaprowadzając Takanuvę do Mangaia. Ussanui zostało zniszczone, gdy Takanuva użył tego, aby przebić się przez drzwi prowadzące do groty. To wtedy Hahli wyszła z wraku Ussanui i zgłosiła się, by być Kronikarzem teraz, gdy Takua stał się Toa. Takanuva zgodził się, wysyłając ją na powierzchnię by wezwać Matoran. Tam, Takanuva walczył z Teridaxem, który wyzwał go na grę Kolhii. Światło i Cień zderzyły się, dopóki Hahli nie wróciła z Matoranami, Toa Nuva i Turaga. Teridax wtedy zamknął wrota, więżąc wszystkich wewnątrz. To w tym momencie Takanuvie udało się pokonać Teridaxa, zwyciężając mecz Kolhii. Teridax wstał i oznajmił, że próbował bronić Mata Nui, i że ma obowiązek wobec Maski Cieni. Takanuva wtem próbował zdjąć maskę Teridaxa, lecz ten stawiał opór, i obaj wpadli do basenu Energetycznej Protodermis. Z basenu wyszedł Takutanuva. Takutanuva był w stanie dostrzec wszystkie wydarzenia aż do tej chwili, i podniósł wielką bramę wykutą na kształt Kanohi Hau, Maski Obrony, która otwierała drogę do Metru Nui, aby pomóc Matoranom tam wrócić. Zatrzymał jednak Hahli, biegnąca wraz z maską Jallera, i użył trochę życiowej energii Teridaxa, aby przywrócić Jallera do życia. Zmęczony przez wskrzeszenie Jallera, nie miał już sił utrzymać bramy, która opadła i zmiażdżyła Takutanuvę. Avohkii Takanuvy ocalała ze zgniecenia, i została zabrana przez Turaga do następnej komnaty. Tam, maska została użyta by przywrócić Toa Światła do życia, który wyruszył dalej wraz z resztą populacji. Krótko po tym, Takanuva użył swojej Avohkii, aby wystrzelić promień Światła przez Srebrne Morze, odkrywając miasto Metru Nui. Powrót do Metru Nui Turaga zaczął opowiadać historię o Metru Nui Matoranom, gdy tworzone były łodzie. Po dotarciu do Metru Nui, Takanuva pomagał w rekonstrukcji i chronił Matoran Metru Nui. Turaga powiedział mu o nadchodzącej śmierci Mata Nui, i o misji Toa Nuva, dotyczącej udaniu się na Voya Nui i odzyskaniu Igniki, Maski Życia. Chociaż chciał udać się z nimi, Turaga Dume podkreślał, że przeznaczeniem Takanuvy jest obrona Metru Nui i ochrona Matoran; był również obarczony utrzymaniem tego odkrycia jako sekretu. Takanuva spotkał się z Jallerem, który dowiedział się o upadającym zdrowiu Mata Nui. Jaller przekonał Takanuvę, aby ten wyruszył wraz z grupą Matoran, których zebrał na Voya Nui. I tak wyruszyli, podróżując przez Podwodny Szyb i Tunel Ciemności. Przed bramą, która prowadziła do świata Karzahniego, Takanuva zatrzymał się, nie mogąc iść dalej, gdyż brama wypędzała samą moc Światła, więc był zmuszony do powrotu do Metru Nui po wzruszającym pożegnaniu. Później dostrzegł Makutę Icaraxa, nurkującego w Srebrne Morze dookoła Metru Nui. Makuta wynurzył się, niosąc Kanohi Kraahkan, ale uciekł, zanim Takanuva mógł dotrzeć do jego poprzedniej lokalizacji. Kilka Frostelusów również próbowało zaatakować miasto, lecz Takanuvie udało się ich pozbyć. Przyjaciele Takanuvy, którzy przez wiele podróży stali się Toa Mahri, wkrótce wrócili do miasta. Byli jednak, zredukowani w liczności; Matoro ratując Wielkiego Ducha przed śmiercią, sam poświęcił swoje życie. Takanuva i miasto opłakiwali śmierć bohatera, a Toa Mahri dołączyli do Takanuvy w obronie miasta. Atak Pijawek Cienia Podczas patrolowania Metru Nui, Takanuva poczuł mroczną obecność próbującą zaatakować jego umysł. Odpychając to, udało mu się zlokalizować źródło: Mroczny Łowca o imieniu Dweller, który skrywał się w Archiwach. Gdy zmierzał ku Archiwom Pijawki Cienia pozostawione przez Makutę Icaraxa skoczyły na niego i zaczęły powoli wysysać jego światło. Jako istota światła, sam aspekt tracenia swojego światła był niezwykle bolesny. Znosząc ból, Takanuva wytworzył promień światła, wymierzony w pijawki, spalając je. Gdy Toa Światła obudził się, odkrył iż jest w pokoju badań martwych Rahi w Archiwach; część jego wewnętrznego światła została wyssana, dając mu podwójną kontrolę nad Światłem i Cieniem. W pokoju, spotkał Toa Helryx i Toa Krakuę z Zakonu Mata Nui. Helryx szybko poinformowała go o istnieniu Zakonu, i oznajmiła, że musi on pomóc Toa Nuva. Krakua umieścił Kratana na masce Takanuvy, a ten został uderzony nagłymi wspomnieniami z przeszłości Toa Mata. Gdy wizja skończyła się, Helryx powiedziała mu, iż jego misją jest poinformowanie Toa Nuva o tym, że jeśli uda im się obudzić Mata Nui, Burze Energetyczne, które niegdyś zdewastowały Karda Nui po pierwszym obudzeniu Mata Nui i przejęły Tren Kroma, zostaną uwolnione raz jeszcze, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, poza Codrex. Helryx oznajmiła, że musi udać się na Karda Nui i powiedzieć Toa o sytuacji, oraz o tym, że muszą schronić się w Codrex. Takanuva zgodził się pomóc. Jednakże, nie był pewny kto pomoże Toa Mahri podczas jego nieobecności. Helryx przedstawiła mu Brutakę, który schwytał "Dwellera". Słysząc opowieści o Brutace od Mahri, Takanuva był zaskoczony i wściekły, że zdrajca został poproszony o chronienie miasta wraz z jego przyjaciółmi. Krakua próbował przełamać napięcie informując go, że Kanohi Olmak Brutaki będzie jego środkiem transportu na Karda Nui. Podczas pożegnania, Helryx wystawiła dłoń do Takanuvy, który ją uścisnął, a Krakua podarował mu Wielki Zegar Słoneczny, który został pomniejszony dla jego użytku. Brutaka wysłał wtem Takanuvę na Karda Nui dzięki swojej Olmak, mimo iż była uszkodzona i nie działała odpowiednio. ]] Podróż przez wymiary 'Miasto Srebra' Przez uszkodzenie Olmak, Takanuva wylądował w kieszonkowym wymiarzem, gdzie odnalazł się wokół lasu pełnego czarnych drzew i umierającej trawy. Nagle, napotkał Widmową Maskę lewitującą w powietrzu. Ta powiedziała mu o wiosce będącej w przerażających tarapatach, a Toa Światła ruszył na ratunek zanim maska skończyła mówić. Gdy Takanuva dotarł do wioski, był zaskoczony, widząc, że jest to ogromne miasto pełne srebrnych wież. W mieście, napotkał rasę Kestora. Istoty te walczyły z wielkim stworem, którego Takanuva wziął za źródło problemu i niebezpieczeństwa. Zaatakował bestię, która odleciała. Jednakże, zamiast podziękować mu, małe istoty wyśmiały go i zamknęły poza miastem. Takanuva wrócił, szukając maski, która powiedziała mu o jego błędzie, i o tym jak próbowała mu wytłumaczyć cała sytuację wcześniej. Takanuva odkrył wtedy, że te wielkie stwory były tak naprawdę łagodne i dobre, a ten, którego przepędził, był ostatnim ze swojego gatunku zamieszkującym miasto, które zostało przejęte przez małe istoty. Takanuva zaczął szukać bestii, aby ją przekonać by mu uwierzyła, co też się udało. Po tym obmyślił plan. Takanuva stworzył pokaz sztucznych ogni poza miastem, aby rozproszyć małe istoty, gdy stwór wróci do swojego dawnego domu. Gdy skończył, wrócił do Widmowej Maski, która pogratulowała mu nowo-zdobytej wiedzy niesądzenia dobra bądź zła, bazując na wyglądzie, ale na czynach, i otworzyła nową bramę międzywymiarową. Przez bramę tę Takanuva przeszedł, chcąc dostać się w końcu na Karda Nui, lecz kończąc ponownie w innym alternatywnym wymiarze. 'Królestwo Po opuszczeniu Srebrnego Miasta, Takanuva został przeniesiony do kolejnego alternatywnego wszechświata, gdzie wszystkie rasy żyły w jedności. Takanuva spotkał Macku i powiedział jej kim jest, ale ta nie uwierzyła mu. Zabrała go do Axonna, który uznał Takanuvę za godnego zaufania, ale zabrał jego Berło Światła jako środek ostrożności. Takanuva poszedł szukać Jallera i próbował odkryć, co się dzieje. Dowiedział sie, że jest na wyspie Mata Nui, mimo, iż miasto było o wiele większe niż stare Metru Nui. Jaller zaprowadził go do Ściany Historii, na której zapisane było, że Matoro zawiódł w użyciu Igniki i Mata Nui umarł, 10 000 lat wcześniej. Odkrył też, że Turaga Metru Nui przewidzieli taką możliwość i zebrali w jednym miejscu wiele ras Wszechświata Matoran i, z pomocą Zakonu Mata Nui, emigrowali na powierzchnię dla bezpieczeństwa. Po tym, Zakon i Takanuva tego wymiaru powstrzymali Makuta również przed emigracją. Ten Takanuva stworzył po tym bariery światła, których celem było utrzymanie istot Cieni na zewnątrz. Gdy jego przeznaczenie dopełniło się, Takanuva tego wymiaru użył swojej mocy Toa, aby stworzyć sześciu nowych: Kapurę, Baltę, Dalu, Velikę, Defilaka i Tanmę. Przemienił się po tym w Turagę i został przywódcą nowego Królestwa Wielkiego Ducha. Rządził Królestwem wraz z pomocą Rady, którą stanowili Turaga Dume, Nektann, Roodaka, Cień, Helryx i Duch Nynrah. Toa Takanuva podróżował po tym do Koloseum miasta, aby porozmawiać ze swoim tutejszym ja. Po dotarciu, wysłał wiadomość do Helryx, zapisując w niej jej oryginalny plan o tym, co Takanuva miał zrobić w Karda Nui. Został wtem odeskortowany do komnaty Turagi Takanuvy, który poznał, że Toa jest jego niegdysiejszym ja. Poprosił wtedy Toa Takanuvę, aby pomógł naprawić bariery światłą, trzymające Rahkshi i Makuta z dala od Królestwa, dopóki nie znajdą sposobu, aby wysłać go do jego wymiaru. Turaga Takanuva zabrał swój odpowiednik Toa, wraz z Tanmą, aby zapoznać go z Fe-Matorańskim Duchem Nynrah, który uzbroił go w Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblaster. Takanuva i Tanma odeszli po tym. Tanma chciał od razu udać się do najbliższej bariery światła. Takanuva jednak chciał wpierw odwiedzić Matoro. Takanuva przekonał go, aby wybrał się z nimi, mówiąc, że to kolejna szansa, by zostać uznanym za bohatera. Trójką ruszyła do opuszczonych tuneli Bohroków pod Po-Wahi, aby sprawdzić tamtejsze bariery światła. Nie znajdując żadnych problemów, Takanuva i Tanma zaczęli odchodzić, ale nagle usłyszeli dźwięk lodowych podmuchów za nimi. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Matoro walczącego z czterema Rahkshi. Więcej Rahkshi zaczęło przechodzić przez barierę, odziani w zbroję Cieni, która pozwoliła im przejść przez barierę bez uszkodzeń. Gdy pokonali Rahkshi, zobaczyli Teridaxa wynurzającego się z tunelu. Teridax wypędził Icaraxa z jego zbroi i przejął nad nią kontrolę, po czym wchłonął innych Makuta w jego esencję, stając się przerażającym potworem. Takanuvie udało się zrzucić maskę Teridaxa, a Tanmie ją zniszczyć, jednakże został złapany przez Teridaxa i zdezintegrowany. Makuta stworzył wtem dłoń Cienia, aby wchłonąć Matoro. Takanuva próbował go powstrzymać, lecz sam został powstrzymany przez Matoro. Gdy Matoro został wchłonięty, wola Teridaxa została przytłoczona, a Matoro zabił go od środka, poświęcając jednak swoje życie. Takanuva wrócił na powierzchnię i opowiedział Radzie o walce. Został w wymiarze na tyle długo, aby ujrzeć statuę, stworzoną na cześć Matoro. Po tym alternatywny Brutaka użył swojej Olmak, aby Takanuva mógł kontynuować swoją podróż na Karda Nui. '''Imperium Toa Gdy dotarł do kolejnego alternatywnego uniwersum, Takanuva napotkał Kapurę, który myślał, że Takanuva ukarze go za bycie w drodze. Matoranin został po chwili zamrożony przez Toa Mata Kopakę, któr zamroził również Takanuvę, i powiedział Toa Światła, że popełnił przestępstwo. Takanuva został później zaniesiony do Koloseum i uwięziony. Spotkał tam swoje alternatywne ja, Takuę, który wciąż był Matoraninem w tym wymiarze. Oszołomiony, Toa przeciął łańcuchy, które trzymały Takuę przy ścianie. Zapytał Takuę co stało się z Metru Nui, a ten opowiedział mu o wydarzeniach zdrady Nidhikiego i jak Tuyet uzyskała ogromną moc z Kamienia Nui. Takanuva ściągnął swoją Kanohi Avokhii i próbował założyć na Takuę, chcąc sprawdzić czy stanie się on Toa Światła, lecz jego próba zawiodła. Takanuva powiedział więc Matoraninowi by udał się z nim do Archiw, chcąc poszukać informacji o Rahi Krahka z opowieści Vakamy. W Archiwach, Takanuva był zaskoczony, odkrywając, że byli w pokoju trofeum. Znalazł też Turagę Dume'a, uwięzionego w zbiorniku stagnacyjnym. Uwolnił Turagę i poprosił go o pomoc w poszukiwaniu Krahka, ale wtem Toa Tuyet przybyła, by stawić czoła Takanuvie. Gdy zostali zabrani w dół Archiwów, drużyna Takanuvy odkryła, że Tuyet tak naprawdę była Teridaxem, który przyjął jej formę. Teridax przesłuchiwał Takanuvę wraz z Kriką i Kojolem, a Takanuva rzekł Makucie, że jest Toa Światła. Takanuva próbował poprosić o pomoc, aby mógł wrócić do swojego wymiaru, a Makuta odpowiedział, że jeśli Takanuva odbierze Vahi od Matoranina Jallera, pomogą mu znaleźć Brutakę. Takanuva odszedł by znaleźć Jallera. Jednakże, powiedziano mu, że podróż przez morze zajęłaby zbyt dużo czasu. Makuta Krika dał Takanuvie pewien rodzaj wirusa, który pozwolił mu latać przez określony czas. Takanuva przyleciał do Karzahni, aby przechwycić Jallera, którego znalazł, wraz z towarzyszącymi mu Toa Kualusem i Bomongą, razem z Pewku. Po udanym okłamaniu dwóch Toa, Takanuva dołączył do ich drużyny. Jednakże, gdy został zapytany, kto chce ukraść Vahi, Takanuva skłamał raz jeszcze, mówiąc, że to Brutaka, ale odkrył, że Bomonga zabił go. Takanuva dowiedział się, że maska Brutaki i jego bronie są trzymane w Koloseum. Spotkał wtem Lesovikka, który pokonał Bomongę i Kualusa przy użyciu mocy Powietrza. Lesovikk zabrał Takanuvę do Metru Nui, gdzie został przedstawiony ruchowi oporu dowodzonemu przez Toa Pohatu. Po przybyciu Takanuvy, ruch oporu zaatakowali Koloseum. Na początku natarcia, Takanuva oślepił straże przy użyciu swoich mocy Cieni. Przez większość czasu, zwyczajnie obserwował walki, nawet będąc świadkiem śmierci jego alternatywnego ja z rąk Toa Żelaza. Później, dołączył do Darknessa we wkradaniu się do Koloseum przez dziury w ścianie. W środku, Darkness został spłukany przez gwałtowne fale wody, a Takanuva stanął naprzeciwko Tuyet, która odkryła, że ten nie należy do ich świata. Takanuva i Tuyet zaczęli walczyć, lecz ataki Takanuvy były z łatwością kontrowane przez te Tuyet. Gdy Tuyet chciała go wykończyć, oboje zobaczyli przez dziurę w Koloseum, że Matoranie i inne rasy dołączyły do rebelii. Takanuvie udało się przekonać Tuyet, aby otworzyła portal, używając Olmak, i przeszła do innego wymiaru, zaczynając od nowa. Jednakże, gdy Tuyet już chciała przejść przez wrota, Takanuva zerwał maskę z jej twarzy i sam przeszedł przez portal. Wściekła, Tuyet podążyła za nim, łapiąc Takanuvę za nogę. Podczas krótkiej szarpaniny, Olmak została stracona w przestrzeni międzywymiarowej. Portal stworzony przez Olmak zamknął się, przecinając Tuyet, której górna część ciała wciąż była w portalu podczas zamknięcia, na pół, natychmiast ją zabijając. Takanuva odwrócił się od zwłok Toa Wody i kontynuował swoją podróż na Karda Nui, zastanawiając się co stanie się z Imperium Toa bez Tuyet, i czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się to odkryć. Karda Nui Takanuva opuścił portal w zachodniej części Bagien Sekretów, i urósł na skutek energii tego miejsca. Po jego przybyciu, dostrzegł Gali walczącą z Kriką. Takanuva użył swoich mocy światła by przepędzić Krikę, który zniknął we mgle. Po krótkiej konwersacji dotyczącej tego, jak Takanuva dotarł na Karda Nui i jego nowego, większego rozmiaru, on i Gali udali się na poszukiwania innych Toa Nuva, by ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Takanuva położył zegar słoneczny i poświecił na niego, by określić kierunek, w którym mieli się udać. Gdy cień padł na wschód, uznał, że tam trzeba się udać. Takanuva wyjaśnił Gali, że zegar pokazuje kierunek miejsca, w którym musi obudzić się Mata Nui. Zanim mógł kontynuować, pomarańczowa istota pojawiła się, zbliżając się ku niemu, istota, której Takanuva nie rozpoznał. Toa Światla przygotował sie do ataku, namawiany przez mroczną stronę swojego umysłu, lecz Gali zatrzymała go - nowym przybyszem był Pohatu. Po wyjaśnieniu Takanuvie ostatnich wydarzeń, zaczęli lecieć na wschód, gdzie była reszta Toa Nuva. Podczas ich rozmowy, Takanuva odkrył, że był niegdyś Av-Matoraninem, i stał się zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć lekarstwo dla Matoran Cienia. Wkrótce, trzech Toa dostrzegło grupę Niazesków w bagnie, która ich zaatakowała. Pohatu i Gali udało się pokonać tylko jednego, dopóki Takanuva nie zdecydował sie im pomóc. Uniosł swą Lancę Mocy, aby wystrzelić impuls Światła, ale uznał, że to może nie być wystarczające silne, więc uwolnił energię Cieni zamiast tego. Podmuch pokonał Niazeski, ale sprawił, że Pohatu zaczął podejrzewać, iż Takanuva jest Teridaxem w przebraniu. Oszołomiony oskarżeniem, Takanuva próbował przekonać Pohatu, cytując pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział Toa Kamienia gdy obudził się po raz pierwszy na Daxii wiele tysięcy lat temu. Pohatu nie uwierzył mu, gdyż nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć, a Takanuvy nawet tam nie było. Ostatecznie, Takanuva zasugerował, aby Gali użyła połączenia mentalnego, którego niegdyś użyła, gdy Toa Mata zeszli do Mangaia, aby zmierzyć się z Teridaxem, żeby ten mógł zanotować tamte wydarzenia. Gali zrobiła to i dowiedziała się o podróżach Takanuvy w Imperium Toa i Królestwie. Odrzekła, że to jest Takanuva, a wtedy Pohatu przedstawił mu sytuację na Karda Nui. Takanuva dołączył później do Toa Nuva w bitwie przeciwko ośmiu Makuta na bagnach. Tahu pokazał mu Kamienny Klucz i miał zamiar go odczytać, gdy Toa Ignika, który dopiero nauczył się mówić, przybył i ostrzegł ich przed odliczaniem. Takanuva poinformował wtedy zebranych Toa o nadchodzących Burzach Energii. Po bitwie pomiędzy Toa i Makuta, Toa Nuva weszli do Codrex, wraz z Takanuvą i Toa Ignika. Takanuva był świadkiem odkrycia pojazdów i kradzieży Jetraxa T6. Rozwścieczony czynami Makuta, Takanuva zaczął myśleć, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zniszczyć ich wszystkich, i opuścił Codrex by to uczynić. Podążył za Kopaką, który gonił Jetraxa, poza Codrex. Kopaka zmierzył się z Radiakiem, i walczył z Matoranem gdy Takanuva zaproponował pomoc. Kiedy Kopaka odszedł, Radiak zaczął znieważać Takanuvę, nazywając go "Toa Zmierzchu". Mimo wściekłości, Takanuva zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Matoranie muszą zostać uleczeni, i poprosił Tanmę, Soleka i Photoka o pomoc. Myślał o sposobie pomocy dla Matoran, gdy Photok ostrzegł go o obecności Vicana. Nowoprzybyły stwiedził, że wie jak ocalić ofiary Robactwa Cieni, samemu zresztą będąc uleczonym. Takanuva podążył za Vicanem, będąc świadkiem tego, jak Radiak ponownie staje się Av-Matoraninem. Takanuva wysłał Matoran, aby zebrali wszystkich swoich pobratymców na Karda Nui. Prawie natychmiast po tym, Takanuva został zaatakowany przez Chiroxa i Bitila, przy czym ostatni wezwał swoje dawne ja przy użyciu Kanohi Mohtrek. Wściekły, Takanuva rozerwał zbroję Chiroxa, używając promienia światła, i zaatakował go z taką furią, że Makuta nie mógł odpowiedzieć. W swym gniewie, zapomniał o Bitilu i został prawie pokonany przez jednego z jego duplikatów. Jednakże, Bitil został zaatakowany przez Kopakę pilotującego Jetraxa T6, powodując rozpad koncetracji Makuta, przez co jego maska przestała działać. Takanuva próbował zabić odlatującego Makutę, ale został powstrzymany przez Toa Lodu. Poinformował Kopakę, że Makuta próbowali obudzić Mata Nui, a Kopaka udał się poinformować resztę. Takanuva namierzył ostatniego Matoranina Cieni, Gavlę. Pokierował żeńską Matorankę na Klakka, którego atak pozwolił światłu wrócić do nich obu. Widząc to, Takanuva wysłał Gavlę, ku jej niezadowoleniu, razem z jej pobratymcami Av-Matoraninami, którzy odchodzili przez zachodni portal Karda Nui, i dołączył do Toa Nuva. Wszyscy uciekli od Burz Energetycznych i wrócili na Metru Nui, pomagając w pokonaniu pozostałych sił Bractwa Makuta. Wszyscy zaczęli świętować w Metru Nui, lecz to dobiegło końca, gdy gwiazdy ułożyły się w kształcie Kraahkan, a Teridax oznajmił swoją władzę nad wszechświatem i banicję Mata Nui'ego i Igniki. Rządy Teridaxa Takanuva i Toa Nuva uciekli do Archiwów, skrywając się przed Rahkshi. Wkrótce przegrupowali się do głęboko ukrytej pod ziemią komnaty, gdzie skryli się również Turaga i Matoranie. Turaga znaleźli Krahka, który sprzymierzył się z nimi, i ujawnił lokalizację podziemnych dróg, przez które mogliby opuścić Metru Nui i skontaktowac się z innymi Toa z innych lądów. Tahu wymyślił plan, według którego wszyscy Toa rozdzieliliby się i wprowadzili chaos na całym Wszechświecie Matoran, co rozproszyłoby Teridaxa. Toa spotkali wkrótce Trinumę ze Steltu, który poinformował ich o zniszczeniu Daxii i o tym, że tylko kilku członkom Zakonu udało się przeżyć. Wraz z Pohatu, Takanuva udał się na Destral, gdzie zobaczyli ruiny wyspy i zbroję martwych Makuta. Gdy Pohatu szukał broni, Takanuva rozglądał się za urządzeniem teleportującym, w nadziei na użycie go by skontaktować się z innym wymiarem w celu poszukania pomocy, bądź sposobu pokonania Teridaxa. Wkrótce znalazł urządzenie i poprosił Nuparu, aby ten pomógł mu je uruchomić. Niestety zawiedli w naprawieniu go. ]] Gdy Teridax wylądował na Bara Magna, Takanuva zjednoczył się z Tahu w podążaniu za Rahkshi na południe. Oboje byli świadkami ogromnego trzęsienia ziemi, a Tahu uratował ich od zmiażdżenia przez bok metalu. Takanuva obawiał się ataku od Teridaxa, ale Tahu zrozumiał, że coś go atakowało. Toa Światła podzielił się wtem swoimi wątpliwościami na temat podążania za Rahkshi, ale Tahu przypomniał mu, że zbierali Toa do walki. Takanuva znalazł kryjówkę broni, w tym Bliźniacze Berła Światła. Porzucił więc swoją Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblastera. Takanuva ostatecznie opuścił Wszechświat Matoran, zmieniając kolor swojej zbroi, aby być mniej rozpoznawalnym, w celu uniknięcia jakiegokolwiek skupienia uwagi na nim. Po wyjściu z włazu w pogoni za Rahkshi, został złapany przez podmuch wiatru, wystrzelonego przez Glatorianina Gresha, który wziął go za wroga po zobaczeniu wychodzących Rahkshi. Atak rozgniewał Takanuvę, który obiecał pokonać nieznajomego. Tahu i mała armia, która podążała za Takanuvą wkrótce zrozumieli, że nieznajomy jest sprzymierzeńcem, a Gresh oddzielił się od nich by walczyć. Tahu wkrótce został zregresowany do formy Toa Mata przez Ignikę, a dwójka Toa była świadkiem formacji Złotej Zbroi. Takanuva dostrzegł nadchodzący atak od Teridaxa, a części Złotej Zbroi zostały oddzielone. Podczas poszukiwań części, Takanuva został zaatakowany przez oddział Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego. Ponieważ Teridax wzmocnił pancerz Rahkshi, moc Takanuvy nie była już tak potężna przeciwko nim. Gdy został przytłoczony ich mocą i uderzony Wzrokiem Cieplnym, Takanuvie udało się stworzyć hologram samego siebie używając mocy światła, który ogłupił Rahkshi, powodując, że zaczęli atakować siebie nawzajem. Po tym, Takanuva odzyskał fragment zbroi od Rahkshi. Jednocząc się z Tahu i Greshem, połączyli części w Złotą Zbroję, którą przywdział Tahu. Energia Zbroi zniszczyła Rahkshi, a Teridax został ostatecznie pokonany przez Mata Nui'ego. Tahu i Takanuva spoglądali na nieruszające się ciało Wszechświata Matoran, w nadziei, że Teridax, raz na zawsze, umarł. Wielki Duch zapełnił ląd, po tym jak planety połączyły się, i zniknął. Takanuva zaczął biec w jego kierunku z innymi Toa i Glatorianami, i poczuł ulgę, odkrywając, że Mata Nui był wciąż żywy, wewnątrz Igniki. Takanuva dołączył po tym do reszty w scaleniu się dwóch światów. W późniejszym czasie zmienił kolor swojej zbroi ponownie na złoty. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Mroczny Takanuva Makuta Tridax, używając Kanohi Olmak, przemierzył prawie sto alternatywnych wymiarów i porwał Takanuvę z każdego odwiedzonego świata. Po tym uwięził Takanuvy w Zbiornikach Stagnacyjnych w komnacie pod Destralem i zaczął wysysać ich światło przy użyciu Robactwa Cieni. Niektórzy z nich stali się Toa Cieni, gdy inni nie dożyli końca procesu. Makuta Tridax planował stworzyć armię Toa Cieni. Po jego śmierci, Niektórzy Toa przetrwali zniszczenie Destralu. Jeden obudził się ze stagnacji i zaczął rozmyślać zniszczenie świata. Później, Teridax teleportował tego Takanuvę i dwóch innych by zmierzyli się z Mazeką i alternatywną wersją jego samego. Wszyscy trzej zostali zabici przez alternatywnego Teridaxa. Kilku Mrocznych Takanuva wciąż żyje, lecz większość prawdopodobnie spoczywa w stanie głębokiego snu. Jeśli grupy ratunkowe odkryją Mrocznych Takanuva, uratują ich ze stanu stagnacji. Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia W alternatywnym świecie, gdzie Mata Nui nie został nigdy zbudowany, Takua nie zmienił swojego imienia na Takanuva. Toa Macku uznała go za najlepszego, jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie historii Zespolenia. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W rzeczywistości, gdzie Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciwko Mata Nui, Takua nie stał się Takanuvą i został jednym z najlepszych w opowiadaniu historii reformacji Spherus Magna, imponując nawet Tardukowi. Był w Roxtus, gdy Vezon przybył do tej rzeczywistości. Cechy i umiejętności Takua był zawsze typem podróżnika, ciekawym świata, co często wpakowywało go w tarapaty. Pomagał tym, którzy tego potrzebowali i był gorliwy do ukończenia jakiegokolwiek zadania. Takanuva czuł się niekomfortowo z byciem Toa, woląc spędzać czas z Matorańskimi przyjaciółmi. Jednakże, zawsze był skłonny wyjść przed szereg i oznajmić swoją odpowiedzialność jako Toa, oddając siebie dla sprawy, trenując ciężko pod okiem Toa Nuva. Jako Av-Matoranin, Takua posiadał potencjał kontrolowania nikłych zasobów świetlistej energii i ukryć swój zewnętrzny wygląd. Jednakże, gdy wierzył w bycie Ta-Matoraninem, nie mógł używać żadnej z tych mocy, i pozostał pod tą przykrywką. Jako Toa, Takanuva kontrolował Światło i nosił Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Może tworzyć lasery, promienie światła, i eksperymentować ze wzmocnioną prędkością i projekcjami solidnego światła. Ponieważ był Matoraninem Światła, Takanuva posiadał potencjał do zdobycia wszystkich specjalnych mocy Av-Matoran opartych na świetle, ale tylko po intensywnym treningu. Nauczono go manipulować swą mocą, by tworzyć hologramy samego siebie. Po zarażeniu Wirusem, stworzonym przez Makuta Krikę z Alternatywnego Wszechświata Imperium Toa, mógł latać. Jednakże, efekt był chwilowy, i po pewnym czasie zanikł. Po częściowym wyssaniu jego światła, Takanuva kontrolował zarówno Światło, jak i Cień, mając zdolność wystrzelenia Światła z jego lewej dłoni i Cienia z jego prawej dłoni. Efektem ubocznym ataku były mroczne impulsy, którym coraz trudniej Takanuvie było się opierać. Również, przez ten czas, jego Światło nie regenerowało się, więc jeśli używałby tego zbyt wiele razy, stałby się w całości Toa Cienia. Jednakże, po uleczeniu przez Klakka, te efekty zostały usunięte, a Takanuva po raz kolejny kontrolował umiejętności Światła. Po narażeniu na energię Karda Nui, Takanuva wzrósł w rozmiarze i w sile. Po wróceniu na Metru Nui, jego wzrost zmniejszył się, przyjmując oryginalną formę. Maska i bronie Matoranin Takua używał wielu narzędzi, aby wykonywać swoje obowiązki Kronikarza, takie jak Włócznia Kronikarza czy Księga Kronik. Jako gracz Kolhii, używał też Kija do Kolhii i tarczy. Jego oryginalna Kanohi na Metru Nui została złamana, więc zastąpił ją pozbawioną mocy Pakari, która jednak często spadała z twarzy. Takanuva nosi Kanohi Avohkii, Wielką Maskę Światła. Mówiono, iż tworzy ona światło w ciemności i daruje przyjaźń oraz zrozumienie wrogom. Jego pierwsza broń Toa, Berło Światła, mogło przewodzić jego energię światła w postaci promieni, albo tworzyć kule światła, co dało Takanuvie przewagę w meczu Kolhii z Teridaxem. Kiedy Takanuva dotarł do Alternatywnego Wszechświata Królestwa, jego Berło Światła zostało zabrane, ponieważ bronie nie były dozwolone wewnątrz Królestwa Wielkiego Ducha. Duch Nynrah podarował mu później Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblaster. Lanca Mocy zachowywała się inaczej niż większość broni Toa, gdyż mogła też wzmocnić moc elementarną, w dodatku z przewodzeniem jej. Takanuva ostatecznie pozostawił swoją Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblastera, zamieniając je na Bliźniacze Berła Światła. Statystyki BIONICLE.com: Informacje o zestawach thumb|150px|Takanuva kierujący Ussanui, zawartość setu z 2003 roku Takua, jako Matoranin, został oficjalnie wydany tylko raz, jako fragment setu 8595 Takua i Pewku, wydanego w 2003 roku. Zestaw składa się z 221 części, z czego 25 jest przeznaczonych do budowy Takuy. Matoranin posiada Kij Kolhii i krążek w tym secie. Takanuva również został wydany w dużym pudełku w 2003 roku, wraz ze swoim pojazdem, Ussanui. Zestaw składa się ze 197 części, z czego 38 przeznaczonych jest do budowy Takanuvy. Set ten może został połączony z Makutą, by zbudować Takutanuvę. Oba sety również pojawiły się razem w dwupaku "Takutanuva" w wersji normalnej oraz zawierającej filmową wersję Kanohi Kraahkan. Takanuva ponownie został wydany latem 2008 roku, ponownie w dużym pudełku. Zestaw składa się z 267 części i ukazuje Takanuvę po częściowym pozbawieniu światła, oraz ze zwiększonym wzrostem spowodowanym energią Karda Nui. Nosi nową formę Kanohi Avokhii i dzierży Lancę Mocy oraz Midak Skyblaster. Takanuva został raz jeszcze wydany w 2010 roku jako fragment serii BIONICLE Stars. Zestaw zawiera 21 części, w tym fragment Złotej Zbroi (dokładniej naramiennik/napierśnik) zawarty w secie. Takanuva może zostać połączony z pięcioma innymi "Starsami", aby stworzyć model Gaardusa, którego instrukcja została ukazana na BIONICLE.com. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jason Michas użyczył głosu Takule/Takanuvie w oryginalnym dubbingu Maski Światła. W wersji polskiej był to Tomasz Bednarek. * Takanuva to jedyny Toa Światła w głównym wszechświecie. * Wbrew popularnemu myśleniu, Takanuva nie jest na tym samym poziomie mocy co Toa Nuva, i nie jest też częścią ich drużyny, chociaż uważa się go za honorowego członka. * Planowanym przez Grega Farshteya przeznaczeniem dla Takanuvy było zagranie kluczowej roli w wojnie domowej pomiędzy Wielkimi Istotami. Jednakże, przez brak kontynuacji historii BIONICLE, przeznaczenie to nie miało okazji się spełnić. * Lanca Mocy, Midak Skyblaster i zwiększony rozmiar Takanuvy w Podróży Takanuvy były zwyczajnym aktem licencji artystycznej. Mimo pierwotnego nieuzyskania tych broni czy zmiany w rozmiarze, postać musiała przypominać set, więc zawarto ostatecznie te elementy. * Takua wystąpił gościnnie w przygodowej grze 3D LEGO.com Backlot. Można go zauważyć w kawiarni pijącego kawę i czytającego scenariusz do BIONICLE: Rój. W Backlot, jego imię to George, co było zastępczym imieniem, którego używało Templar Studios dla Takuy. * W grze BIONICLE: Poszukiwania Toa sprite Takuy ma zamienione kolory rąk i nóg w porównaniu do wydanego zestawu. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Takanuva Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Takuy i Pewku na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Takanuvy i Ussanui na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy tytana Takanuvy na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Takanuvy Stars na LEGO.com en:Takanuva de:Takanuva fi:Takanuva Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Av-Matoranie